La tarea de sota higurashi
by aiko ayame
Summary: Sota tiene la importante tarea de escribir acerca de la persona que mas admira en el mundo, esa persona es Aome, su hermana mayor, que piensa Sota de su hermana? One-shot


**Nota de autora: **

**Etto… hola! Este es mi primer fanfic si se le puede llamar así… no es una historia muy divertida o entretenida, de hecho es bastante corta y no tiene ningún tipo de romance, es solo una historia para leer… disfrute escribiéndola porque siempre me pregunte qué era lo sota en realidad creía de aome e Inuyasha, asi que si quieren leer mi punto de vista, tienen todo el derecho. Aun no soy una experta con la redacción ni los diálogos de los personajes, pero me esforcé ;w; Acepto críticas, comentarios o lo que sea necesario. Disfruten! **

**Aiko-ayame**

La tarea de Sota Higurashi.

-Estoy en casa!- la voz del menor de los higurashi 's se escuchó por toda la casa, sin embargo parecía que nadie lo había escuchado ya que no hubo contestación alguna

-mama?… Abuelo?... -entro a la cocina buscando rastros de vida en algún lugar, encontrando solamente a un gato con sobre peso durmiendo plácidamente sobre un tazón de frutas vacío

- buyo tu sabes dónde fueron? -El gato bostezo, no le gustaba ser molestado al tomar su siesta- es cierto, parece ilógico hablar con un gato…

Siguió buscando por toda la casa algo que indicara el paradero de su familia, encontrando por fin una nota sobre su cama

-que es esto? –miro con más atención la nota, leyendo el contenido de esta

"_querido sota, el abuelo y yo tuvimos que salir a una fiesta de último minuto, pero tú no estabas en casa, tal vez lleguemos tarde, así que no nos esperes despierto, en caso de que tu hermana llegue, hay algo de ensalada en el refrigerador para que cenen juntos_

_Te quiere mama"_

Justo después de que Sota terminara de leer la nota, la dejo sobre su escritorio, suspiro lanzándose a la cama, que les ocurría? Se fueron y lo dejaron, solo porque él no estaba en casa? Pero si tan solo estaba en la escuela, pudo haber llegado en cualquier momento y aun así lo dejaron- ahora entiendo lo que siente mi hermana cuando llega a casa y nosotros estamos de viaje…

-bueno, al menos tendré completa libertad para hacer mi tarea sin distracciones -Sota bajo las escaleras en busca de su mochila, aquel día le habían asignado a su grupo la tarea de escribir sobre una persona que realmente admiraran y tomaran como ejemplo, había pensado escribir sobre hitomi, pero después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, se decidió por aome, había escuchado sus historias sobre youkais y aventuras en la época feudal, no eran como las de su abuelo, esas eran historias reales, ella era muy valiente y a pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo con ella, era su mayor ejemplo.

Tomo una hoja de papel y un lápiz de su mochila, comenzaba a formular lo que escribiría mientras caminaba a la mesa en la que usualmente hacia la tarea, se sentó sobre la silla y acomodo sus útiles para tener mayor comodidad. Poso el lápiz sobre la hoja, comenzado a escribir las palabras que ya tenía preparadas…

"mi hermana se llama aome, y es una higurashi al igual que yo"

-esto no sirve- sota tiro la hoja a la basura, aquellas no eran las palabras adecuadas, así que seguiría buscando hasta encontrar las correctas

"mi hermana aome es la persona que más admiro porque es valiente y…"

Comenzaba a desesperarse, no era como quería expresarlo, él quería que viniera desde adentro y no lo conseguía. Dejo el lápiz sobre el papel y se levantó de la mesa, camino hacia la cocina en busca de algo para tomar o comer mientras pensaba, tomo una manzana que estaba fuera del tazón, cierto gato había sacado toda la fruta para descansar.

Salió de la casa para sentarse junto al goshinboku, usualmente era donde aome se sentaba a pensar, ese árbol era importante para su familia, había estado ahí desde hace más de 500 años y aome parecía apreciarlo mucho. Siguió pensando por unos minutos hasta que por fin su mente se ilumino, sonrió pensando en las palabras correctas.

Entro con bastante prisa a su casa, sentándose una vez más junto a la mesa, tomo el lápiz y comenzó a escribir justo como lo había imaginado, las palabras parecían ser mucho más fácil de escribir que antes, cada párrafo que escribía era un recuerdo, y cada recuerdo le sacaba una sonrisa.

"Mucha gente se pregunta porque mi hermana aome falta tanto a la escuela, la mayoría de las personas cree que es porque se la pasa enferma la mayor parte del tiempo, pero la verdad es que ella no es una chica común como cualquier otra, es por eso que hablare de ella hoy. ella no se la pasa dentro de casa todo el día, a veces se ausenta por un largo tiempo y yo no puedo verla, pero estoy seguro de que ella esta creando su propia aventura.

La razón por la que ella casi nunca está en casa es porque ella viaja a otra época a través de un pozo , tal vez suene raro, pero es cierto, ella debe viajar a la era feudal para recolectar fragmentos de la perla de shikon, según mi abuelo, una perla muy valiosa capaz de cumplir los deseos de cualquiera, pero no lo hace sola, la ayuda el amigo con orejas de perro, su nombre es Inuyasha, él es muy fuerte y además es muy divertido pasar tiempo con él, él es como mi hermano mayor, él me ha ayudado a hacerme más fuerte y a confiar en mí mismo, incluso me ayudo a decirle a la chica que me gusta lo que quería, él y yo compartimos algo, el nunca conoció a su padre, igual que yo, según lo que me ha contado mi hermana a él no le gusta hablar mucho de eso, pero a mí me lo conto, supongo que confía en mí, porque prometí no decírselo a nadie.

Antes de poder viajar a la época feudal, mi hermana era una chica normal, pero aun así ella me apoyaba en todo, cuando éramos más pequeños ella siempre me dejaba dormir en su cama si tenía miedo, ella siempre intento convencerme de que no había nada a que temerle, aunque mi padre no estuviera con nosotros… incluso cuando nuestro gato buyo escapo al santuario y se perdio ella lo busco por mí, y ahí fue cuando cayó al pozo por primera vez.

Aome e Inuyasha parecen no llevarse muy bien, porque siempre se la pasan peleando por todo, pero sé que mi hermana siente algo muy fuerte por Inuyasha, esa es otra de las cosas que admiro de ella: su fortaleza, Inuyasha quiere otra chica además de mi hermana y eso debe ser horrible para ella, pero ella jamás se da por vencida, ella lucha por Inuyasha aunque la otra chica se interponga entre ellos, he visto a mi hermana llorar por el, pero eso no la detiene, su fuerza de voluntad es impresionante, si ella quiere algo lo consigue, es por eso que estoy seguro de que juntara la perla de shikon por completo, y el orejas de perro se dará cuenta de que mi hermana es mas que una chica común, ella es fuerte y valiente, puede derrotar youkais con facilidad y purificar almas de personas crueles, pero no solo hace eso, ella no cree que todos los youkais sean malos, ni que la vida de una persona valga menos que las de otras, ella cree que todos pueden cambiar, por eso confía en Inuyasha, eso me ensaña muchas cosas, como aprender a confiar en alguien aunque nadie más lo haya hecho, porque todos valemos lo mismo, y tal vez esa persona pueda volverse parte de tu vida.

Aome es completamente un ejemplo para mí, no importa si casi no está conmigo desde que conoció a Inuyasha, lo la quiero tal y como es."

No puedo entregar esto -Sota sonrió- pondría en evidencia a mi hermana, no queiro que crean que somos una familia de locos

Sota tomo la hoja de papel y la doblo, guardándola en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, tomo otra hoja de su mochila y comenzó a escribir con más sencillez

"mi hermana aome es mi mejor ejemplo, es gracias a su valentía, fortaleza y ayuda. Sé que gracias a ella de mayor seré una mejor persona, y hare todo lo posible por ser como ella, después de todo, ella es mi hermana mayor."


End file.
